midoria_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
Midoria
Midoria is located in the stellar system Tau-Ceti, 12 light years from Earth. When humans developed Relativistic Space Travel, several Ark Ships were sent to nearby stellar systems to mine their resources and if possible, terraform and colonize them. Around 600 years ago, humans reached the Tau-Ceti system and found a planet with very similar conditions to Earth. Physical properties Planet Midoria is the second planet orbiting the Yellow Dwarf Tau-Ceti. Larger than Earth, but with a smaller iron core, it has a gravity of 0.92G. Midoria has two moons. The larger, of white color, with a mass of 0.9 times the Earth moon, is officially called Shira. The smaller, of red color, with a mass of 0.23 times the Earth moon, is officially called Aka. The Midorian day lasts 91125 seconds, and has a yearly revolution of approximately 378.29 Midorian days. Etymology Midoria is a variation of Japanese Midori, meaning "Green". When Midoria was found, it had ample vegetation. After a several-stages poll that took place in the Ark Ship, it was decided that the planet's name was called Midoria. The moons' names, Shira and Aka, followed the same linguistic adaptations. Calendar Midorian Day Defining the Midorian second as a standard Earth second, the Midorian day was divided into the following: * 25 Midorian hours per day (91125 seconds) * 81 Midorian minutes per hour (3645 seconds per hour) * 45 seconds per minute When defining the day, it was suggested to use 25/80/45, to have an hour of exactly 3600 seconds, but the remainder at the end of the day would amount to 1125 seconds, which was going to be a mess to deal with. Using an hour of 81 minutes instead of 80 kept rounding to a minimum. Midorian Year The Midorian Calendar consists of 378 days, divided in 14 months: # January (28 days) # February (28 days) # March (28 days) # April (28 days) # May (28 days) # June (28 days) # July (28 days) # Tiber (28 days) # August (28 days) # September (28 days) # October (28 days) # November (28 days) # December (28 days) # Jubilee or End of Year (14 days normally, and 15 days in Leap Years) By definition, the first day of January always starts on Monday. Holidays The global holidays are the following: * September 14 or Foundation Day, which is the day where the first person set foot on Midoria. * December 25, or Nativity. This was the day where the first Midorian child was born. It had been agreed beforehand that the day of the first birth would be a global holiday, so the global government considered it would be convenient for the sake of tradition that the child were to be born on December 25. Thus, the baby was born by c-section. * Jubilee or End of Year. Political Division Before the division in countries, there was a global government on Midoria. After the territorial agreements finished, there were the following established countries, political unions and administrative zones: # Esperanza. Country. Official Language: English. Capital: New Austin. # Hong Kong (aka Hong Kong 2). Country. Territory located between Esperanza and China. Official Languages: English, Cantonese, Japanese. Capital: Hong Kong. # China. Country. Located west of Hong Kong 2. Official Language: Mandarin. Capital: Beijing. Most practiced religion: Laoxism. # Mexico. Political Union. Located South East of Esperanza. Official Languages: Spanish, Portuguese. Most practiced religion: Catholicism. # Nova Europa. Political union. Located crossing the Atlantic Sea, East of Esperanza and Mexitlan. Official Languages: English, Dutch, French and Spanish. # Nippon. Country. A thin but large continent South of Hong Kong 2 and China. Capital: New Tokyo. Official Language: Japanese. # Atlantis, or Atlantean Islands. Country. A large Archipelago East of Mexitlán. Also a Tax Haven. Official Language: Spanish. # Petrovia. Country. Located East of Nova Europa, and west of China. Official Language: Russian. # The Ring. Administrative Zone. Geosynchronous area in space where the Space Ports are located. Controlled by the Space Authority, remnant of the Global Government. # Eurasia. Administrative Zone. Controlled by the Space Authority, this Ecological Reserve is restricted for human colonization.